Narabinai Heiyuu
by Hyuuga no Shiranai
Summary: Against the wishes of the Hyuuga Hinata and Sasuke marry and have three children. The eldest inherits the Sharingan, the second youngest the Byakuugan, and the third...niether. It doesn't make sense about why so many are after the boy with none of the abi
1. And Introduction

Against the wishes of a powerful family two Shinobi became one under the bond of marriage. The 'forbidden' couple is Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke. The Hyuuga family, angered at the heirs actions, looked elsewhere in the main house for the rightly person to lead the Hyuuga Main House in future generations, choosing to leave Hinata out of their lives. The last words they ever spoke to here were, "Tell anyone but your children the Hyuuga secrets and you won't live."

Despite this Hinata and Sasuke were happy together and over the years had three children. The first two were daughters, the third a son. There was something that hasn't happened before, the joining of two ancient bloodlines. The results of what would happen were surprising. The eldest, Uchiha Shinsei, had inherited the Sharingan from her father and was learning to use it well. The youngest daughter was given the name of Uchiha Yume and had inherited her mother's Byakuugan. Then there was the son who seemed to possess neither the traits from Hyuuga or Uchiha. He was named Tokutei, meaning special.

Sasuke rebuilt his home from the Uchiha and placed his family there. It was today, around noon where his children could be seen practicing. Shinsei, being the eldest, had her uncle Neji's sense of superiority above all of her siblings. Yume was loud and sneaky like her godfather/ unrelated Uncle Naruto. Tokutei was considered behind by his older siblings, it being that he carried none of either bloodline. He usually turned to his unrelated Uncle Kakashi for advice and sometimes was privately tutored by him. All three of the children were in the academy, with Shinsei about to graduate that very year.

"Oy! Tokutei! I see you!" Yume screamed through the air as she laid her eyes on her younger brother that was hidden up a tree. Yume was cheating by using the Byakuugan by normal standards but their parents promoted it for good practices. Though Hinata is looked down on by her family now Yume is a favorite among them and regularly goes over to the estate to control her unique ability. If the Uchiha Clan were still alive Shinsei would be a favorite among them as well but since all but one is dead Shinsei is taught the ways of her Sharingan by her father. Tokutei learns from Naruto the ways of being a regular ninja while he learns taijutsu from another unrelated Uncle Lee. If it is one thing that Tokutei has about his siblings its stamina and the ability to take a lot of pain and still stand.

Tokutei grumbled as he left his hiding place and waited for Shinsei to be found, which took a little while longer than it did him. Not wanting to be outside any longer he found his way indoors and into his bedroom where he looked at a poster which a clip of a song called 'Wind'(1).

"Don't try to live so wise

Don't cry 'cause you're so right

Don't dry with fakes or fears

Because you will hate yourself in the end."

The boy closed his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'Why can't I be part ofthe bloodline?' He waited for the answer that would never come for a few seconds and then sighed to himself. What was the use? Compared to his siblings he would always be ordinary. He didn't want to be just ordinary. It was like Uncle Naruto said: 'I am still reaching towards my goal to become Hokage and have everyone knowledge my existence. Maybe you should set a goal too.' Of course he was actually telling that to Yume and Shinsei and he was just there to listen as he reread manga with a bored expression.

"Tokutei! Come back outside! You still need to play!" Shinsei called towards him. Tokutei grumbled and glared at the window of which his eldest sister was poking her head.

"You're twelve years old. You don't need to be playing anymore." He said slyly. Shinsei returned the glare.

"I know I don't need to play but since you are 'Special' you need extra training so get out here." Shinsei barked at her brother. Tokutei clenched his fists in anger but other that didn't do anything.

"Very funny Shinsei, leave me alone." Tokutei snarled angrily. He hated his name. Shinsei and Yume frequently used it to tease him.

"But little brother, you need training. I'm gonna for you to come out." Shinsei said. Tokutei knew where this was going to lead. He reached for his shuriken and threw them quickly over his shoulder. He had purposely made them miss. Another thing his siblings knew about him was that he had deadly accuracy.

"You're going to regret that you did that." She told him, staring at him. He knew the Sharingan eyes were going to follow.

"What are you going to do? Use those eyes on me? If you do dad will know and he won't be to happy about it." Tokutei sneered at her, opening an issue of a little known manga magazine. He heard Shinsei leave angrily and sighed to himself. He rubbed his temples. Whenever he grew angry he was given a great headache. Yume thought he was sickly in that way so she never pushed his buttons. Shinsei abused this because if he had a migraine he couldn't fight as well as he could. It was a dirty trick. No one has been able to find out why he had the headaches but they usually lasted for quite a while after they started and they were hard to relieve.

He heard soft footsteps come into his room and he knew they belonged to his mother. She sat down on the bed and gently forced the manga down. It had been covering his face.

"Tokutei…don't mind your sister…she has great ambitions." She told him before getting up and exiting the room. He sighed again and closed his eyes so he could get some rest.

* * *

**1: Wind is the first ending theme for the Naruto series sung by Akeboshi...it's currently my favorite song and I think it might describe Tokutei well.**

**well...there you have it...the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**


	2. The Clearing

**Well..here you go...chapter two Sorry this took so long...it wasn't till today that I had a huge urge to write...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as a series...but I think I do own my OC's...however their positions what makes them them doesn't belong to me either...basically I own the personalities of the OC's...I thinkI should shut up now...**

* * *

Hayashi Ijou dipped her feet into the river near a special place in the forest. She sighed to herself as she looked at the water as it flowed past her. She was supposed to be meeting someone for training but he was usually late. This was due to his older sister and her nosy ways. Since this was her special place the youngest Uchiha, her friend, made it a point to keep it secret. Hearing footsteps come stealthily behind her she jumped up, whirled around; holding several kunai between her fingers, ready to throw. She quickly dropped them. It was Tokutei.

Tokutei leaned against a tree. He wasn't scared that Ijou had kunai for her accuracy sucked, something he had been trying to help her change. He wasn't in the best of moods either. As punishment for throwing shuriken at her Shinsei had done her best to make him feel like crap, ultimately ruining his day and his patience. By doing so she had also given him a headache that was about to merge into a migraine and to try to calm himself and relieve his stress he snuck past Yume to come here like he was supposed to.

"I'm so sorry Tokutei! I didn't know it was you" Ijou exclaimed, running over to him. He blinked at her before motioning with his hands that it was ok.

"I wasn't scared…now…what do you want to train today…" He asked, sighing a little. Ijou looked at him with concern but didn't voice it aloud.

"I need to master that jutsu for the test tomorrow." She told him, her hand going up to the back of the head where to show how uneasy she was about it, hoping that Tokutei would know not to stop until she got it right. Tokutei sighed to himself. He placed himself in front of her and went into a stance, his hands coming together, his fingers intertwining in a not so simple manner. He spoke the appropriate words slowly so she would be able to catch it. With a soft poof! Tokutei had a shadow clone standing next to him which was as perfect as it could have ever been. He picked up a rock and threw it at it, showing how it went right through and then he pulled back the chakra stimulating it, keeping it in view, and it slowly faded away.

"That's the effect that you wish to have." Tokutei told her, facing his pale brown eyes at her, the wind blowing through his raven hair. Ijou nodded and tried to mimic him but failed miserable in doing so. The shadow clone she produced was only half complete, the top half of the image perfect except for what should have been at the bottom that was missing. Tokutei snapped his fingers and she let the mutated shadow clone fade away.

"You fingers…you have them opposite of what should be. Just interlace them the way you did but the right hand should be above, not below." He told her. His friend tried again and it produced near perfect results. Though there were many minor mistakes it was obvious to tell them apart. Tokutei smiled at her.

"All you have to do is concentrate more and you will be all set." He said. He watched as she kept on practicing until she got it perfect and was able to do five of them. She thanked him and, tired, decided that it was high time that she should go home. As Ijou walked away she thought about the manner that Tokutei had entered the clearing next to the river. It was with some sort of resentment. Not to mention that he hardly ever commented on her poor accuracy. She let these thoughts slip away as she entered herself back into Konoha where her family would be waiting for her.

Tokutei looked at the water. It was twilight and the colors of the fading sun were being reflected beautifully in the water. He wasn't paying much attention to his own reflection but simply the peaceful look of the swirling water. It was calming and he would need to be calm when he returned to the Uchiha estate, He frowned to himself. Desperately he wondered why in the world his sister was so determined to make him tick all the time. It was as if she knew something he didn't. All his life he had been overshadowed by his older siblings and it usually was never a problem unless he wished to prove himself, thus forcing him to do the achievement better than his siblings at his age.

Tokutei stood up and looked at the now dark sky. His mother would be getting worried but he wasn't ready to go home. He heard the familiar crackle of a foot stepping on a dry leaf and immediately turned around. There stood someone of unfamiliarity. It was only the features he found familiar.

"So…you are the youngest Uchiha. Tokutei." The man said. He was wearing a dark cloak and a Konoha head protector but his status as a Shinobi was hard to determine due to the attire of clothes he was wearing. Whoever this man was though he was old, older than his father and if he was a Shinobi he was a strong one.

"You'll know who I am soon enough, Tokutei. But right now, I suggest that you go back to your mother. The Hyuuga gets sick with worry at the worst of times." The man said. Tokutei glared at him.

"How do you know anything about my family?" He asked without thinking of the consequences of his actions. The man simply closed his eyes and laughed to himself.

"If you want the answers to those questions, you have to look for me. Find me and then I will tell you." He told him, the shadow clone he had placed before he has turned around faded from view. Tokutei calmed his breath and after deciding not to worry his parents about this particular meaning took the man's advice and went home.

* * *

**So...how was it? Did you like it? I hope so...anything you wish for me to improve on please be kind enough to tell me...flames of the Hinata/Sasuke ship are not welcome...**


	3. The Dream

**Hello everyone...chapter three is up If you wish to know more about the new characters you can request it in a review (review the storytoo though) and I will be happy to do so **

* * *

Yume waited patiently in the room of her younger brother for him to come home. Something today had happened and he was the only one that she could really talk about it to. Shinsei kept acting superior, oblivious to the strength of her younger siblings. Taking no heed that all of them were due to become great ninja, even if one of them had no special inheritance given to him from an ancient bloodline. Like her uncle Neji had told her one that one time when she questioned why she was allowed to come to the estate but her mother chose not to.

_"Yume…you have to understand that when Hinata, your mother, ran off with Sasuke, your father, it made the whole clan angry and the banned her from coming back ever again. But as the years passed they forgave her but the harsh words spoken to her by her father keep her from coming back like they were intended to. The anger is now not there anymore and as you have the Byakuugan you are considered part of the clan, even if you last name is Uchiha. I don't think your sister will ever understand that so I wish for you to remind her.'_

It was told to her when she was younger, before Tokutei could even formulate the meaning of chakra and what it would do for him. She had never forgotten those words. They were implanted clearly in her head. Yume's thoughts lingered to what had happened earlier that day when Tokutei disappeared like he did from time to time. Shinsei decided it was time to test the Byakuugan against the Sharingan without the knowledge of their parents. Yume protested and didn't release her clear white eyes. Shinsei however didn't take no for an answer and unleashed the deadly red eyes that held spinning black commas. Yume decided the best thing to do was play hide and seek.

She had no idea what had happened to her sister that morning but whatever it was it was not something she was looking forward to again. Her eyes flickered upwards as her brother came in with a plate of rice, soy sauce, and grilled fish. He frequently ate in his room for whatever reason she didn't know.

"What are you doing in here?" Tokutei asked, placing the plate on the desk, clearing away unused scrolls first. Yume stood up from the bed of which she sat on and look down at her brother. She didn't have to look down far. Tokutei was only a five centimeters shorter than she was.

"I will tell you later…where you out with Ijou?" She asked. She wanted to divert the subject until she could think of a good explanation. She remembered when Hayashi Ijou was first introduced to her. Tokutei had said that he was tutoring this girl in his class. She was younger than him but at the same level and sometimes has a little bit of a hard time catching up. Yume knew that Ijou had great potential as a ninja it was as clear as the determination in her eyes. When Tokutei had gone to get some of his things so that they could go to the training grounds Ijou and her started a conversation about her little brother. It turned out that Ijou truly admired her little brother who himself was slightly above the level of the class he was in. This was partly because of all the training and all the help that he had. Tokutei had help from his family, his unrelated uncles, and his sensei. He was unique and no one would be like him. He was another who had potential to go above even Shinsei who was graduating this year at the age of ten if only he realized it.

"Yeah, she needed help with some jutsu for a test tomorrow." Tokutei replied, shrugging lightly. "Is that the only reason why you came here?" Yume shook her head no and told him to sit down on his bed.

"I think that Shinsei is commuting with someone she shouldn't. I've seen her at the far corners of the estate speaking to a figure in the shadows." She explained. Tokutei's mind immediately flicked to the man he had met in the clearing today.

"Did she do something?" He asked.

"Yes…she tried to see how powerful her Sharingan were. She usually helps me. I won't tell this to mom or dad….yet but I needed to talk about it to someone and I thought it was time to fall back on something I did when I was younger." Yume said to her brother.

"You mean talk to me like you did before you thought you were superior to me?" Tokutei scoffed. Yume huffed.

"That's how Shinsei made it seem. You just _assumed_ that I felt the same way." She muttered blatantly. "You're avoiding the true conversation anyway. Now you've made me fell like the inferior one. Good for you." Yume muttered to him before she left the room. Tokutei sat down on his bed and took a bite of rice. That did not exactly go well.

* * *

**Well..did you like it? Hate it? Needs for improvement?**


	4. Who is He After

**Hello faithful readers! Thanks to everyone who is still reading this fanfiction and if you are new...well...welcome! I am sorry for my inability to update in awhile as I moved from Japan to America and I am still adjusting (I have more homework and a writers block for those that you know)**

**Dislcaimer: Naruto is only something that someone of great creative genius can come up with and...I'm not at that level so in other words...I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Did I not tell you to shut up?" A cold voice told the young girl before it. Keeping silent due to the detected hint that of the fact that she could die if she continued to disobey him, Shinsei calmed herself for a few moments. She looked at the man in front of her with a tired look in her eyes, the sanguine color of the Sharingan soon disappearing with the lack of strength needed to keep it activated. He towered over her; which only proved to make him seem more menacing in the dark. The man gave an evil smile and whispered to her, "You seem just as weak as your brother."

Eyes flashed as Shinsei made a quick punch at him before she thought of the consequences, as she should have. The man wanted this in the first place and took her wrist into his hand and twisted it. She immediately drew it back, still angry as she glared up at him.

"What exactly is it that you want from me Uncle Itachi?" She asked as she looked up to him. Her only reply was a cool glare and a frown of disappointment. She looked back down at the ground as a sudden wind blew this way. What _did_ an S-class criminal want with her? Remembering the first time she had ever met him her mind flashed back to a day when she was nine years old. It was a warm day in the summer and she had gone off to train by herself away from her pesky siblings to find him already there. The look in his eyes and in his face told her all she needed to know about him and yet she had stayed because of the one thing she saw in his eyes: Sharingan. Her father had distinctly told her that she and he were the only ones left with the Uchiha inheritance so she found it very odd that a stranger would have it too. Looking back, she wished she had stayed far away from this man.

"It's been three years hasn't it? And still you have not improved one bit." The answer to her question came and she looked up into her eyes, doing a calming technique taught to her by her mother.

"I have improved enough to know that you aren't just here to help me. I am not a kid anymore and I will not believe everything you say so just cut the crap and tell me what I am to you because I certainly am not a niece in your eyes." Shinsei told him, pointing at his chest, her expression emotionless. To her surprise her uncle merely laughed.

"Finally you have grown a backbone. If you really want to know then I will tell you. Though just to let you know that you will die soon afterwards." Shinsei grimaced and looked away. It was typical of this…this…_person_ to give an answer like that. Giving a frustrated sigh, she asked if she could go now. Receiving the permission as well as the order to meet back here she walked back to the estate. Looking in the windows she saw the sad eyes of Yume staring back at her and felt an omniscient presence of guilt taking a painful stab at her heart and she turned her head way; she wished she didn't. Her father was staring down at her with a very angry expression and for a split second she wish she were back with her uncle.

"You, me, Your room. Now!" He said is a soft voice that held a lot of unwanted emotion given its volume. Hurrying to her room she sat on the bed and waited for the punishment to pay for whatever she had done wrong. Coming in seconds later and closing the door behind him, her father stared at her.

"Where have you been going? Both of your siblings seem to come to the conclusion that you are meeting a dark figure at the edge of the estate." He asked, her. She looked up into his eyes and bit her lip, thinking that she might as well tell him.

"And yet...you've been lying to me. You told me that we were the only ones left with the Sharingan." She answered him dully. Satisfied to see the expression of her father's face drop she looked at him, waiting for what he had to say. Sighing Sasuke took a seat on the bed beside his eldest.

"I was hoping that he would just stay out of my life and never return." He said sourly. Shinsei looked up at her father for a moment before looking down at the floor as he continued, "He killed all of my family and left me there to wallow in grief, I felt a hatred for him more powerful than I ever knew. A hatred that cost me almost everything, including your mother."

Looking up with wide eyes she poked at her father. The fearless person of which fathered her, The Uchiha Sasuke, was once someone who could do nothing to save his family. Biting her lip she got up from the bed.

"It's weird with him, daddy. He's not interested in me and yet he keeps me under his little thumb. He's not interested in you either. For three years I have worked on trying to figure out why and I just…can't." Her expression was a pained one. If her uncle found out that she had told his brother of his appearance she would no longer live another day. There was no chance that she would ever be powerful enough to over power him. Getting up from the bed the adult Uchiha went to the door and flicked off the light. "Go to bed Shinsei."

His eyes then turned to the two children that were spying. He pointed to their rooms and in a flash Tokutei and Yume disappeared from his sight. He sighed, going straight to Naruto for some help.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Flames? I know I screwed personalities with the 'father/daughter' talk but thing is...I tried...**


End file.
